1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to wireless communication dynamic profile management based on transport detection.
2. Background of the Invention
Modern cellular telephones can carry ever-expanding applications and abilities. Beyond the ubiquitous ability to conduct telephone calls and transmit and receive data and text messages, more telephones are available that can play songs, videos and even receive television signals. This increased ability to perform more sophisticated functions requires ever-increasing memory, storage and bandwidth capability. It also increases the load on the wireless telephone system as large packets of information are being transmitted to and between cellular telephones. This tremendous increase in bandwidth serves to clog up the systems of cellular service providers, as well as to increase the cost of transmission and communication.
Thus, a need exists in the art of wireless communication for creating an efficient, inexpensive, and easy to implement alternative to conventional methods of transmitting large packets of information to and between portable devices to help alleviate the load on the systems of the cellular service provider. Further, such alternative should be able to automatically update the proper form of information to be sent to a user depending on the location of the user.